Are You Hurting the One You Love?
by Arabesque447
Summary: Ha pasado 1 mes y medio desde que Booth rompió el compromiso, su relación no anda nada bien, Booth quiere encontrar a como de lugar a pelant, alguien del pasado regresa a la vida de Brennan ¿sera para quedarse con ella? léanlo ;) la historia esta llena de celos, amor, reconciliaciones , tensión y mucho mas.
1. Chapter 1 Despues del No Debemos

**Capítulo 1 "Después del NO debemos"**

Habían terminado de resolver un caso, ambos estaban exhaustos pues el encontrar al asesino no había sido fácil para ninguno, Booth estaba muy distraído últimamente, Brennan había cambiado desde aquella noche en la que booth rompió todas sus ilusiones , no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, a Brennan le dolía tanto la reacción tan inesperada de booth, que el solo estar cerca de el la destrozaba, estaba confundida y prefería tener distancia con el, mientras que el no había noche que se odiara por lo que había hecho y jurarse así mismo encontrar a pelant y hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que había ocasionado desde que apareció en sus vidas, pero lo que más detestaba era no poder contarle la verdad a ella, sabía que si la miraba a los ojos, o simplemente con tocarla no podría aguantar más y se lo contaría todo, pero él no podía permitir que personas inocentes murieran, así que prefería mantenerse alejado de ella. En El último mes y medio las cosas no iban nada bien, los dos se concentraban más de la cuenta en sus trabajos que ni siquiera habían podido tener un tiempo juntos mucho menos hablar sobre aquella noche, de lo único que hablaban era sobre sus casos, sus pláticas personales se habían transformado solo en discusiones, lo único que tenían eran las noches cortas y silenciosas que compartían con su pequeña, pues eso ni siquiera Pelant se los podía quitar. Aun con la fría distancia que se había originado, el simple hecho de compartir ese momento con su hija los mantenía cuerdos en el difícil tiempo por el que estaban pasando.

Después de dejar a Christine en su cuna Booth se dirigió a su habitación, donde Brennan ya estaba perdidamente dormida, el se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente al lado donde ella dormía, Lucia tan hermosa que Booth Esbozo una ligera sonrisa, le fascinaba mirarla dormir; y al mismo tiempo se recordó que aun después de lo que pelant había provocado sus dos mujeres seguían alado de él, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a pelant y poder recuperar su relación ser completamente feliz a lado de la mujer de su vida. Booth se recostó alado de ella quien se encontraba de espaldas, el acerco delicadamente sus brazos para poder abrazarla y que ella no despertara para zafarse de él, pero Brennan estaba tan cansada y perdida en su sueño que ni siquiera se movió, lo cual booth agradeció y acerco su rostro a la espalda de ella y se quedó dormido.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a deslumbrar los ojos de Brennan despertándola. Se giró para poder ver a booth pero el ya no se encontraba en la cama, lanzando un suspiro aquellas preguntas regresaron a la cabeza de brennan. ¿Acaso Booth ya no quería estar con ella? Y si el único motivo por el cual el aún seguía con ella, era por Christine?. Brennan en cuestión de descifrar a las personas era malísima, pero en el tiempo que ha estado alado de booth ha aprendido mucho.

Ella mantenía distancia para no recordar aquellas palabras que le destruyeron el corazón, pero ella esperaba que Booth estuviera alado de ella para abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, ella necesitaba sentir que él la amaba, pero desde aquella noche nada fue igual, el también se portaba distante.

- Aun no entiendo por qué cambio de parecer, no lo entiendo ¿Qué está pasando?. Su cabeza se cuestionaba al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza la almohada de su amado. Hasta que unos pequeños golpesitos en la puerta la sacaron de su pensamiento.

*toc,toc*

-Humm.. .. Bones, el desayuno está listo y Christine también solo faltas tú. Le dijo Booth mientras se asomaba por la puerta con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué hora es?

-mmm … un poco tarde, no, en realidad muy tarde así que apresurarte

-Por qué no me despertaste?. Le gruño Brennan

-Bueno, te veías muy exhausta, no quería despertarte, además no tenemos un caso aún, asi que… pensé que podrías descansar un poco más.

-pues pensaste mal, sabes que detesto llegar tarde, además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Brennan le reclamaba mientras se dirigía al baño apresuradamente.

-Lo siento yo….

Antes que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más brennan había entrado al baño cerrando de golpe la puerta, lo que provocó que esta hiciera un ruido muy fuerte, pero brennan estaba tan apresurada y presionada por el tiempo que no se dio cuenta de la acción cosa que Booth capto perfectamente asumiendo que Brennan no quería escuchar una palabra más de él.

Booth lanzo un suspiro y llevándose las manos hacia su cabello salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina en la planta baja, en donde su pequeña lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa,

-Vamos Christine tienes que acabarte todo ese cereal. Le dijo a su pequeña que se encontraba en su silla intentando comer por su cuenta, Booth estaba tan maravillado, su bebita estaba creciendo muy rápido, parecía como si hubiera sido justo ayer cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez. Christine le dedico una sonrisa enorme mientras llevaba la pequeña cuchara a su boca, Booth lanzo una carcajada al ver que su hija tenía la cara cubierta de comida.

-Ven acá, vamos a limpiarte. Le dijo mientras con una toallita húmeda limpiaba su pequeño rostro

-Perfecto quedaste hermosa de nuevo.

La pequeña miro a booth con demasiada alegría dando pequeños saltos en su silla mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras incomprensibles para él.

-Valla serás una gran oradora. Le dijo mientras intentaba controlar la risa.

-Estoy lista, ¡vámonos ya!. Los interrumpió Brennan

-¿No quieres desayunar primero?

-No, tengo muchos pendientes desayunare en el Jeffersonian.

-¿Segura?

-Si, ¡estoy bien!, vámonos ya no quiero que Christine llegue tarde también.

Brennan se dirigió hacia su hija, la cual la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para que la cargara.

–¡Luces hermosa!. Le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Después de haber dejado a Christine. Booth se dirigía al Jeffersonian para dejar a Brennan , había un profundo silencio entre ellos, pero Booth no podía aguantar estar un minito asi.

-¡Te llevare a desayunar! .

-No es necesario Booth.

-Pero no has comido nada, insisto en que….

-¡Ya te dije que no!, no tengo hambre, además ya es tardísimo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si me hubieras despertado a tiempo esto no hubiera pasado.- Brennan lo interrumpió.

-¿Es enserio? , ¿No lo dejaras pasar, Cierto? .Booth no quería iniciar otra discusión asi que se mantuvo callado por unos minutos.

-¿Sabes qué? … Solo tengo que terminar unas cosas pero no me llevara más de 1 hora así que te llevare a desayunar.

-Estaré muy ocupada no creo poder salir.

-te llevare de comer entonces.

-Está bien.

Booth estaba decidido a terminar con la distancia que se estaba originando, la extrañaba demasiado, ya no podía pasar un minuto más sin no poder besarla, tocarla, el aria todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas, después de todo ellos seguían juntos, pero él tenía que hacerle sentir a brennan que la amaba más que nunca.

Ya en el Jeffersonian Brennan se encontraba en su oficina ordenando algunos archivos.

-¡Hola cariño!

-¡Angela!. Las dos amigas se dieron un tierno abrazo.

-Luces cansada, ¿Te sientes bien? . Brennan pregunto un poco preocupada por su amiga la cual a pesar del maquillaje lucia cansada.

-Michael Vincent, tubo cólicos toda la noche. Le contesto su amiga un poco desanimada.

-¿Y ya se encuentra bien?.

-Si, ya está mucho mejor, y tu ¿Cómo van las cosas con Booth?.

-Bien. Con un tono frio como es su costumbre, si se trata de hablar de su vida personal.

-Cariño, a mí no me engañas, sé que pasa algo, tú y Booth han estado muy extraños últimamente y eso de que hayan pospuesto la boda no me lo creo.

Angela conocía muy bien a su amiga sabía que algo no estaba bien. Pero Brennan aún no estaba lista para contarle a su amiga, aun se sentía lastimada, Cómo iba a decirle que la boda no se pospuso, si no que jamás sucederá, aunque aún no entendía por qué Booth le dijo a todo sus amigos que la boda se había pospuesto.

-No pasa nada Angela.

Angie sabía que en ese momento no obtendría ni una palabra más de amiga, pero no se iba a detener hasta averiguarlo.

-¡Dios!, no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, iré por un café ¿quieres uno?.

-¡por favor!

-¡Muy bien ya regreso! ….. Pero, ni creas que esto se queda así, tendrás que decirme lo que esta pasando, sabes que no me detendré Temperance Brennan.

Brennan sabía que su amiga era muy testaruda y que jamás se detendría para sacarle la verdad, el solo imaginarse lo persistente que era su amiga le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

*ring~ring* Sonó el teléfono de brennan.

-Brennan.

-Bones acabo de salir de la oficina pasare a comprarte algo de comer no tardare.

-Está bien booth, aquí te espero.

Después de colgar Brennan dejo su celular en su escritorio, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al rostro, se preguntaba ahora que pasaba.

No había querido estar conmigo y ahora ¿me trae el desayuno hasta acá?, ya no entiendo nada. Se decía a sí misma.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia su escritorio.

-No tardaste nada Angie.

Brennan abrió los ojos y al percatarse de que la persona que estaba frente a ella no era su amiga, abrió los ojos como platos, ¡era imposible!, ¿qué hacia el ahí? Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio, pero el seguía igual, un poco más delgado y con el cabello corto, pero seguía viéndose apuesto como la última vez que lo vio.

-¿Sully?,¿ Que haces aquí?


	2. Chapter 2 Rencuentro

***Este es mi primer Fic de Bones, la verdad es que este hiatus me tiene súper intrigada y en completo shock por los spoilers y bueno escuchando algunas canciones me pareció que quedaban perfecto a la situación de B&B así que comencé a escribir todas estas ideas que surgieron de repente, la verdad es que dude un poco en subir el fic, porque suelo escribir solo para mí, pero me dio mucho gusto haberlo hecho y que les esté gustando. Mil GRACIAS a tod s por sus comentarios, enserio me emociono mucho que les haya gustado el primer cap y sus Reviews me inspiran a seguir con esta historia: 3 y bueno espero les siga gustando. Y bueno por cuestiones de escuela no podre actualizarlo diario como quisiera pero cada semana me tendrán aquí actualizando **** (ya sea Viernes o Sabado).**

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Bones Everywhere , Alexa28 , bonesfan, Espaa 24 , alebb , milidemily , sukatao , bonesfiel ElenaBoneslover , LadyBns ,emily byb 35 ryk , .12**

**Bueno en general les digo que no dejare abandonada la historia como ya dije cada viernes o sábado tendrán nuevo capítulo ya que quiero concluirla antes de que la 9na temporada inicie, y pues Sully todavía estará por aquí sacando de quicio a Booth **** pero no se preocupen B&B es "unbreakable" hahaha espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

***LOS PERSONAJES Y LA SERIE DE TV BONES les pertenecen a sus creadores y a FOX***

**Capítulo 2 Rencuentro**

Brennan abrió los ojos y al percatarse de que la persona que estaba frente a ella no era su amiga, abrió los ojos como platos, ¡era imposible!, ¿qué hacia el ahí? Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio, pero él seguía igual, un poco más delgado y con el cabello corto, pero seguía viéndose apuesto como la última vez que lo vio.

-¿Sully?,¿ Qué haces aquí?. Con un tono de incredulidad.

-Temperance ¡valla!, luces estupenda, la verdad más que eso ¡luces hermosa!. Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-pero no me has respondido que ¿haces aquí?. Brennan hizo una mueca de las que acostumbra hacer cuando no entiende la situación lo que provocó que Sully esbozara una carcajada.

-quería saludarte.

-y ¿cuándo te vas?

-Sí, Tempe, me ha ido muy bien gracias. Aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, el miro fijamente, a la mujer que tenía enfrente, para sus ojos era la misma Temperance tan directa de hace unos años, con el cabello más largo tal vez pero seguía luciendo hermosa incluso más que antes, pero había algo en ella que había cambiado y él quería descifrarlo, mirando sus ojos tan azules y claros como el cielo.

Al darse cuenta de su acción Brennan reacciono.

-Lo siento, me da gusto volver a verte Sully. Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-y….. bueno… no, no me iré, regrese para quedarme. Le contesto.

-Creí que lo tuyo era navegar por el caribe.

-Bueno pues ahora abriré un restaurante aquí en DC.

-Me alegro mucho por ti sully.

Sully no dejaba de mirarla, al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba cada vez más a ella, hasta que quedaron muy cerca, este la abrazo, y ella respondió al abrazo. El Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Tempe.

Sully había sido muy importante en la vida de Brennan y con el abrazo de el, los recuerdos regresaron a su memoria, si, ella lo había querido demasiado, pero no estaba lista ni lo amaba lo suficiente para darle lo que el quería, y al mismo tiempo se agradeció el haberle rechazado la propuesta de irse con él, muchas veces pensaba que habría sido si ella hubiese aceptado, incluso aquella vez que Booth le dijo que amaba a Hannah ella estaba tan arrepentida de no haberse ido con él, pero fue más un arrebato que un verdadero deseo, en ese momento ella solo quería escapar muy lejos y olvidarse de Booth. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, su vida ya no era la misma, ella nisisquiera podía imaginar su vida sin su pequeña razón de vivir ni del hombre que más ha amado en toda su vida, ahora ella tenía una familia, era completamente feliz, aunque ahora las cosas con Booth no estuvieran bien.

No muy lejos de la oficina de Brennan, se encontraba Booth con el desayuno de ella, el estaba decidido a arreglar su relación antes de que quebrara por completo, el no podía permitir perder a su familia, Booth se detuvo a mitad de camino, y se quedó helado, fue como una especie de deja vu, fue como regresar el tiempo, en aquella época en la que Brennan y Sully eran pareja, y el los miraba desde afuera, abrazándose o besándose, recordaba el sentimiento de impotencia que le provocaba no poder entrar a esa oficina, deshacerse de el y decirle a Brennan que el era el hombre indicado para ella, los celos lo invadieron de inmediato.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿Por qué esta abrazándola? ¿y por qué ella se ve tan feliz?. Booth apretó los dientes mientras miraba la escena

–No, esta vez no. Dijo entre dientes.

En el pasado el no podía hacer nada, pero esta vez era diferente, esa mujer ya no era solo su compañera de trabajo, las cosas habían cambiado, ahora eran una familia y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla, Booth camino lo más rápido posible y entro a la oficina de Brennan.

¿Sully? ¿Qué haces aquí?. Con una sonrisa fingida.

Sully se sorprendió y se alejó de brennan.

–Booth , Que gusto verte, ¿por qué a todos les sorprende que este aquí?

-Bueno, creí que nunca regresarías.

-Bueno pues yo…

-Bones te traje algo de comer. Booth se giró rápidamente para mirar a Brennan importándole muy poco si Sully estaba a punto de contestarle, se acercó a ella, con su brazo libre la rodeo por la cintura y la acerco hacia el para darle un tierno beso en los labios, Brennan lo miro confundida y se alejó de él, pero Booth la mantuvo sujeta, no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de él.

-¡Entonces ustedes dos están juntos!.

-¡Sí!. Dijo booth con entusiasmo.

-y tenemos una hija. Le siguió Brennan.

-¡woow!. Sully estaba tan sorprendido.

-Bueno siempre note la tensión entre ustedes, pero, nunca creí que ustedes llegaran a casarse y tener hijos. Sully con un tono incrédulo Pero aun después de saber que ahora eran una familia, no apartaba la mirada de Brennan, el verla de nuevo le trajo tantas emociones, y lo hermosa que lucía no le ayudaba mucho a despegar la mirada de ella, estaba tan ocupado mirándola como para notar que booth lo miraba con ironía y recelo.

-No estamos casados. De inmediato Brennan le contesto, Booth agacho la cabeza tratando de alejar la tristeza de su rostro para poder mirar de nuevo a sully. Y contestarle -¡Aun no!. Brennan miro a booth aún más confundida.

-¡Valla!, ¿Interrumpo algo?. Ángela se quedó mirando desde la puerta de la oficina mientras sonreía y disfrutaba de la interesante escena.

-No, pasa Ángela. Brennan le contesto, mientras se acercaba a ella para tomar el café que su amiga le traía.

-¡Sully! Que gusto verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo. Sully se acercó a Ángela para darle un abrazo

-¿Que te trae por aqui?.

-Bueno, solo pase a saludar.

-¿Regresaras al FBI?

-Hmmm… no lo creo, estoy pensando en poner un restaurante aquí cerca.

-Eso suena genial.

El celular de Booth comenzó a sonar lo que provocó que todos pusieran sus miradas en el.

-Booth?... Si…. Enseguida. Booth colgó el teléfono, por fin tenían un caso y así él podía mantener alejada a Brennan de Sully por un rato.

-Bones, alista tus cosas tenemos un caso.

-¿Dr. Brennan?. Cam llamaba a la Dra. Desde la entrada. – ¡Sully, regresaste!. Cam se sorprendió de verlo ahí y entro a la oficina para saludarlo.

-Sí, bueno ya todos sabemos que regreso, ¡ahora vámonos a la escena del crimen!. Dijo booth con un tono irritado.

-Oh!, sí, Bueno Dra. Brennan no es necesario que venga, me han llamado solo a mí así que parece que no hay huesos visibles para usted hoy. Cam sonrió con la última oración que pronuncio.

-¿Qué?. Booth había perdido la paciencia por completo y al escuchar su voz en un tono muy alto todos lo miraron.

-Tranquilo muchachote! Le dijo Ángela quien se dirigió a él en un tono muy bajo que solo ellos dos entendieron.

-Muy bien, entonces me quedare aquí a terminar con mis pendientes. Contesto Brennan.

-Bueno yo ya tengo que irme. Replico sully.

-Si ya deberías. Booth lo miro con ironía, las miradas regresaron a Booth. Lo que hizo que la situación se pusiera un poco incomoda.

-¿Angela? Me ayudas con unas cosas. Cam se dirigió a Angela la cual estaba fascinada con la escena, y esta tuvo que aceptar las palabras de su jefa y acompañarla.

-Me dio mucho gusto verlos. Sully estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse.

-¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra casa a cenar esta noche?

Esta vez Booth no pronuncio ninguna palabra pero se giró rápidamente a mirar a brennan desaprobando la invitación.

-Me encantaría, te parece si… regreso más tarde y te llevo a tu casa. Sully se dirigió solo a brennan con una sonrisa en el rostro. Booth trato de guardar la calma, la forma en que la veía, hacía que booth hirviera en celos.

-Eres tan amable, pero no hace falta. Booth se puso en medio de ellos para evitar un acercamiento más de sully.

-Entonces llamo más tarde. Sully sonrio y salio de la oficina.

-¿Que fue todo eso?. Brennan estaba molesta.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma?. Brennan no dejaba de mirar a Booth con furia

-¿De qué forma?. Booth trato de poner una cara de confundimiento.

-Sabes perfecto de lo que hablo, Booth, No soy de tu propiedad para que te comportes como un macho celoso.

Brennan estaba muy molesta no entendía los cambios de humor de Booth primero se portaba indiferente y ahora la celaba ¿qué le estaba pasando?, Se preguntaba, pero ella ya no quería seguir discutiendo, dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina pero booth tomo su mano para no dejarla ir. -¡Bones! Yo….. . Brennan no lo dejo continuar y como pudo se zafo de la mano de él, y salió lo más aprisa que pudo de su oficina.

Brennan entro de prisa al "Bone Room" en donde se encontraban unos restos de una adolecente, la cual había estudiado la noche anterior antes de ir a casa, tomo entre sus manos el cráneo y lo miro como si este le hablara.

-¿Aun no descubres quien es ni que le sucedió? .Angela la distrajo.

-Si, su nombre es Mandy Baker desapareció hace 10 años, sufrió una caída, se golpeó en el cráneo y le provocó una muerte instantánea. Brennan le respondió aun mirando el cráneo.

-Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Angela?

-Bueno, tienes esa mirada preocupante y bueno, siempre sueles darme una explicación antropológica y esas cosas científicas que no entiendo pero…. ¿segura que estas bien? No estas así por la visita de sully ¿O, si?.

-No, yo….. solo…. Brennan agacho la mirada y tomo aire para responderle a su amiga. –Booth me rechazo.

-¿Que?.

-Booth no quiere casarse conmigo. Brennan cerró los ojos y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla pero de inmediato la seco.

-¿Qué? ¿Booth? . A Angela le costaba trabajo creer las palabras de su amiga, pues sabía que Booth la amaba demasiado y que él no sería capaz de hacerle algo así, no después de pedirle que se casara con ella, angela sabía que para su amiga era más que una decisión importante y también sabía que Booth quería estar con ella probablemente desde que la conoció.

-Cariño, pero el solo dijo que se pospondría.

-No!, ni siquiera sé por qué dijo eso, pero el cancelo la boda. Brennan dejo el cráneo en la plancha, se quitó los guantes y se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza mientras rompía en llanto.

Ángela corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, cariño ¡Booth te ama! El no….

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo, yo…. Pensé que él lo quería, yo estaba aterrada, solo de pensar que podía perderlo y deje todos mis miedos atrás yo le dije que cometería irracionalidades para demostrarle que lo amaba, y decidí que…. Que era tiempo de darle todo lo que él quería y yo estaba decidida a casarme con él y pasar el resto de mi vida con él, y….. y….. el simplemente dijo que no. Brennan la abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Todo esto es tan extraño.

-Angie… yo….yo nunca me había sentido más feliz y viva en mí vida, le entregue todo, lo elegí… lo elegí a él para pasar el resto de mi vida, fui tan irracional, y el solo no quiso lo que le ofrecí, tal vez no soy lo suficiente buena para él, tal vez el descubrió que yo no era la indicada y si él ya no quiere estar conmigo?.

-No cariño,¡No!, no digas eso, ¡Booth te ama!, esto tiene que tener una explicación.

-Tal vez se dio cuenta que no me ama, que lo nuestro fue un error, pero el seria capas de todo por proteger a Christine y tal vez esa sea la única razón por la que seguimos juntos.

-¡Brennan!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El jamás ha sido tan feliz como lo es contigo, basta con ver la forma en la que te mira.

-No sé qué está pasando Ángela. Brennan Se alejó lentamente de los brazos de su amiga y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

-Cariño todas las parejas tienen problemas y sé que tú y Booth pasaran este, esto tiene una explicación y él tiene que dártela, sé que los dos se aman, las cosas entre ustedes no pueden terminar asi, pero… bueno…. por ahora es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar, Cam tardara en llegar con el cuerpo, y tal vez no requieran que los ayudes por hoy.

-Tal vez tengas razón, tengo tantas ganas de estar con Christine y abrazarla. Brennan sonrió por un momento al imaginarse el momento con su pequeña.

-Gracias Angie.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, te quiero Brennan, y siempre estare aquí para lo que necesites, esperare a que Cam regrese y si no me necesita iré a verte, ¿Te parece?.

-Está bien, ah! Por cierto, invite a Sully a cenar esta noche y espero que tú y Hodgins también vallan.

-Claro yo le diré a Hodgins, ahora ya vete a casa, nos veremos más tarde.

Brennan salió del Jeffersonian como su amiga le sugirió, ya en el taxi de camino a casa y con su pequeña sentada en sus piernas, Brennan se sintió mucho mejor, no sabía la razón pero el haber hablado con su amiga le hizo sentirse mejor, sus dudas aun seguían rondando en su cabeza pero ella de cierta forma se sentía liberada. Llegando a casa Brennan tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y se sentó en la sala para leerle un cuento adoraba pasar el tiempo con ella, aun no podía creer como alguna vez juro que no tendría hijos, Christine era su vida entera.

*~RING~*

-Brennan.

-Lo siento cariño, Cam me pidió que investigara sobre la victima al parecer es un suicidio, pero hay evidencias que no encajan, me temo que no podre acompañarte pero te veo más noche.

-No te preocupes angela, nos vemos más tarde.

Brennan colgó pero no pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-Brennan.

-Hola tempe.

-Sully?

-Si, emmm… me preguntaba si… sigue en pie lo de la cena.

Brennan estaba tan feliz y concentrada en el momento con su pequeña que se había olvidado por completo de la cena ahora entendía porque su amiga le había dicho que se verían más tarde.

-¿la cena?... oh!, si, por supuesto, claro que sigue en pie.

-Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si me envías un texto con la dirección? Y nos vemos a las 7, las 7 está bien ¿verdad?.

-Si, claro las 7 está bien.

-Muy bien nos vemos entonces.

Brennan colgó el teléfono y de inmediato corrió a la cocina había olvidado por completo la cena y aun no tenía nada preparado. Brennan puso a la pequeña Christine en su sillita cerca de la barra en la cocina.

-¿Te gustaría ayudar a mama a preparar la cena Christine?.

-Shii. La pequeña dio de saltos de felicidad en su sillita mientras aplaudía y balbuceaba aceptando la propuesta de su madre.

Brennan de prisa termino la cena todo estaba listo había preparado pasta y un platillo vegetariano de pronto sonó el timbre y brennan se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Sully, llegaste temprano.

-Lo siento, ¿soy inoportuno?

-No, claro que no, pasa.

-Que Linda casa.

-Gracias.

-¿y esa pequeña princesa?

-se llama Christine.

Sully se acercó a la pequeña quien lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Es hermosa!, es igual a ti. Decía sully emocionado mientras cargaba a la pequeña Christine.

Por otro lado, Booth que ya iba de regreso a su casa trataba de dejar sus celos de lado, no había hablado con brennan en todo el día, sabía que estaba enfadada y era mejor esperar a llegar a su casa para hablar con ella, no quería complicar las cosas, pero el hecho de que posiblemente Sully ya se encontraba en su casa, con su hija y brennan, provocaron que acelerara para llegar lo más rápido posible, Booth estaciono la camioneta y bajo apresurado para entrar a su casa. Al cerrar la puerta Booth se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontró con una escena la cual no le gusto para nada. Sully cargando a su pequeña hija y pasándola muy bien con Brennan, él sabía que ella aun lo amaba, pero él no tenía miedo de que ella estuviera confundida por sus sentimientos hacia él, lo que el temía era que Sully estuviera enterado de su situación con brennan y tomara provecho de ello. La imagen que miraba lo lleno de rabia, el extrañaba tanto el poder estar así con ella, cerca y haciéndola reír, pero ahora estaba el ahí tratando de ocupar el lugar que él no estaba dispuesto a perder.


	3. Chapter 3- Ayuda Divina

**Perdooon por la tardanza ya sé que dije que lo actualizaría cada semana, pero tuve algunos problemillas, que espero no ocurran de nuevo, de verdad me fue imposible no poder subir el fic, además de que han estado saliendo demasiados spoilers los cuales hacen que modifique la historia y me tarde más en terminar los capítulos bueno cada semana abra capitulo nuevo, no quiero atrasarme mucho por que como ya les había dicho quiero terminarlo antes de que la 9 temporada empiece así que serían como unos 9 capítulos más **** este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, espero les guste. Sigan dejando sus RV **** y díganme si la historia les está gustando, enserio que su comentarios me hacen seguir con la historia.**

**Y hablando de comentarios, les agradezco a todos por sus buenos comentarios y bueno para **

**Espaa 24: :O Dios! No me digas que no le entiendes!, sé que no en todos los países las palabras tienen el mismo significado pero trato de no usar regionalismos para que la historia sea entendible.**

**Bueno yo soy de México, no sé de qué país seas tú pero si no le entiendes a las palabras no dudes en hacérmelo saber, igual todos aquellos que no entiendan las palabras que uso, con gusto yo tratare de cambiarlas o explicarles que significan en la historia. **

**SALUDOS A TODOS **** Y OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAP.**

**Capítulo 3 – Ayuda Divina.**

Booth se acercó a la cocina con calma y con voz desanimada se dirigió a Sully.

-Sully, ya estás aquí.

-¿Cómo va el caso?. Sully le pregunto.

-Ah!, al parecer la chica tenía muchos problemas con algunos chicos de la escuela, pero no hablemos de eso frente a Christine, son las reglas.

Booth se acercó a Brennan quien se encontraba de espaldas preparando una ensalada con frutas, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se ve y huele muy bien.

-¡Booth!. Le dijo Brennan aun enojada pero en un tono bajo mientras se alejaba un poco.

Booth se giró para mirar a Sully quien estaba cargando a su pequeña, esta al verlo se emocionó y estiro los brazos para que la cargara.

-Ven aquí, papi te extraño mucho. Mientras besaba y al mismo tiempo alejaba a su pequeña de los brazos de Sully.

-Tienes una bebe hermosa y muy inteligente.

-Lo sé, es igual a su mama. Booth lleno de mimos y besos a Christine y a ella parecía gustarle por que no dejaba de reír.

-Bueno la cena esta lista, solo esperemos a que llegue Ángela y Hodgins.

-¿Angela y Hodgins vendrán? Booth miro a Brennan con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, almenos no se sentiría incómodo con la presencia de Sully.

-Si, después de terminar su trabajo en el laboratorio.

-Espero no tarden muero de hambre.

- y… entonces ¿te quedaras?. Booth volvió a mirar Sully

-Sí, bueno… me gustaría poner un restaurant de mariscos aquí en DC.

-¿y por qué en DC?.

-Me gusta este lugar, además conocí a muchas personas en mis viajes, tendría excelentes proveedores y además tengo muy buenas ideas para este negocio, aunque aún no está decidido, sigo buscando.

-Creí que te quedarías paseando por ahí en tu barco.

-Navegar. Sully lo corrigió. Y no es un barco, es… algo más pequeño.

-Deberían venir a dar un paseo en él, antes de que lo venda.

-No sería mala idea, a Christine le encantara. Dijo Brennan entusiasmada.

-Y… tu.. ya sabes ¿No conociste alguna mujer en tus viajes?

-Sí, lo hice .Sully sonrió y se ruborizo un poco.

-¿y que paso?.

-Creo que estás haciéndole demasiadas preguntas Booth. Brennan lo interrumpió.

Sully sonrio agradeciendo que Brennan intentara parar las preguntas de Booth, pues no le traían tan buenos recuerdos.

-Mejor díganme ustedes ¿porque aún no están casados?. Sully trato de evitar que Booth siguiera con sus preguntas y se sentía curioso de saber el porqué aún no estaban casados ¿Acaso las cosas no andan bien entre ellos? Se preguntaba.

-Bueno… nosotros…

-Sabes que no creo en el matrimonio Sully. Brennan interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Es enserio?, bueno ustedes ya tienen una hija y…

-Si, pero ni Booth ni yo queremos hacerlo, es solo… un trozo de papel, además, la mayoría de los Matrimonios en estos tiempos terminan en divorcios, realmente es algo innecesario. Brennan miro de reojo a booth recordando las palabras que él había dicho aquella noche.

Booth agacho la mirada, le dolía que Brennan pensara eso, ¿Qué no me quiero casar con ella?, si es lo que más deseo en la vida, se decía a sí mismo; Él había esperado a que Brennan le propusiera matrimonio desde hace mucho y ahora se sentía devastado sabía que Brennan no volvería a dar ese paso jamás, pero él tenía que recuperar su confianza.

-¿Desde cuándo Booth no cree en el matrimonio?. Sully incrédulo rio un poco. ¡Valla! Ustedes sí que han cambiado demasiado.

De pronto el timbre sonó.

-Debe ser Ángela y Hodgins. Dijo Brennan mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Porfin!, Muero de hambre. Booth dijo mientras le sonreía a su pequeña.

-Lo siento cariño, teníamos que terminar con nuestro trabajo. Le dijo Angela con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes Angie, pasen.

-Hey chicos perdonen la tardanza. Angela entro, saludo a booth y a Sully quienes aún se encontraban en la barra de la cocina, mientras Hodgins levantaba el brazo haciendo una seña de saludo el aún se encontraba en la sala dejando al pequeño Michael en un tapete que se encontraba ahí, lleno de juguetes y peluches.

-No te preocupes Angela. Dijo Sully.

–Qué bueno que ya están aquí, muero de hambre. Dijo Booth de una forma divertida Mientras se alejaba de la barra para después dejar a Christine en la sala con Michael.

-¡Yo igual!. Grito Hodgins.

Brennan y Angela comenzaron a acomodar la mesa para la cena, Después de cenar todos se fueron a la sala, pasaron toda la noche hablando de anécdotas, recuerdos y poniendo al día a Sully sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que se fue, de vez en cuando todos se quedaban callados para mirar lo que los pequeños hacían para después reír a carcajadas, de la forma en la que Michael y Christine se comportaban el uno con el otro.

-Oh!, Por dios ya casi es media noche, es tardísimo ya tenemos que irnos. Angela miro el reloj y después a Hodgins.

-Es verdad, se nos ha ido toda la noche platicando y mañana tenemos que llegar temprano al Jeffersonian para continuar con el caso. Le dijo Brennan.

-Si, es mejor que ya nos vallamos Michael, tiene que irse a dormir. Dijo Hodgins un poco desanimado.

-Ha sido una gran noche, yo también ya debería irme. Dijo Sully mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Hodgins se levantó del sillón, Angela también pero después se agacho para cargar a Michael. Brennan hizo lo mismo con Christine. Todos se dirigían a la salida para despedirse.

-Gracias cariño. Angela se giró para despedirse de su amiga.

De pronto el celular de Booth comenzó a sonar, pero Todos estaban afuera despidiéndose, solo Sully quien se encontraba aun en la puerta pudo escuchar el timbrazo del celular lo que hizo que volteara a ver a Booth quien se había quedado helado después do contestar, el aspecto de Booth había cambiado, su rostro se había puesto tenso y se alejaba a la parte trasera de la casa, a Sully le había parecido muy extraña la reacción de booth y lo siguió a la parte trasera, para ver que sucedía pero guardando su distancia para que Booth no pudiera notarlo.

-Angente Booth tanto tiempo sin hablar con usted.

El cuerpo de Booth comenzaba a tensarse cada vez mas de pronto la ira se apodero de él.

-Que quieres imbécil. En su voz podía notarse la rabia que lo estaba dominando.

-Solo quería ver como estaba Agente Booth. La sínica voz que llamaba comenzaba a reírse. –Valla, ¿quién es ese tal Sullivan?, parece que es alguien del pasado de la Dra. Brennan, aah….. Es una lástima que este enojada con usted, ¿ mmmm cree que pueda irse con él? Sería muy triste, cambiaria nuestro juego, no podemos permitirlo Agente Booth, ¡pero espere! Ella no puede saber nada de nuestro pequeño secreto, caray esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

-Idiota juro que te encontrare y….

-Sí, si Agente, usted me matara ya lo dijo, pero vera, no creo que eso sea posible, pero no se preocupe estaremos siempre en contacto, por cierto La pequeña Christine ha crecido tanto, es adorable, tiene que cuidarla mucho Agente seria horrible que le pasara algo.

-Voy a matarte hijo de…..

Pelant había cortado la llamada, Booth apretó su celular con todas sus fuerzas y con toda la rabia que sentía en el momento lo lanzo, el celular al caer se hizo pedazos, y Booth se sentó sobre una silla que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Sully que seguía mirando a Booth, decidió que no era buen momento para acercarse a Booth, y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Al salir por la puerta principal solo alcanzo a ver el coche de Hodgins alejarse.

-Yo también me voy Tempe, estaremos en contacto.

Después de mirar el coche de Sully alejarse, Brennan cerró la puerta y al entrar a la casa busco a Booth, pero no habían señales de él. Probablemente ya está en la habitación, pensaba. Mientras Brennan subía a la habitación de Christine para acostarla Booth aún se encontraba en el jardín trasero.

*Maldito, juro que voy a matarte con mis propias manos, pero primero tengo que encontrar la forma de proteger a mi familia sin tener que perderla de nuevo, ese hijo de perra no se saldrá con la suya de nuevo*. Se decía Booth así mismo.

Booth se levantó de la silla y entro a la casa, cuando subía por las escaleras, Brennan salía de la habitación de Christine.

-¿Ya se durmió?.

-Si, en cuanto se acostó se quedó dormida, creo que estaba muy cansada.

-Iré a verla.

Brennan asintió con la cabeza y se siguió a su habitación, mientras Booth entraba a la habitación de su hija silenciosamente. Al mirarla dormir tan tranquilamente él sonrió.

-Eres tan hermosa, te juro que no voy a dejar que nada te pase, ni a ti, ni a tu mama. Booth se sentó en el sillón junto a la cuna de la pequeña, y así se quedó por un rato, observándola dormir, lo hacía sentir más tranquilo después de la llamada que había recibido.

Después de casi una hora Booth se fue a su habitación, al entrar noto que Brennan ya estaba dormida, se dirigió al baño para ponerse algo cómodo para dormir, al salir brennan busco entre los cajones de su closet su celular viejo ya que el otro había quedado inservible. Brennan al escuchar a Booth revolver cosas se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?

-yo solo buscaba mi viejo celular, el nuevo se descompuso, lo llevare a reparar mañana, Lo siento, te desperté.

-No, yo… solo… no puedo dormir.

Booth se sentó en la cama.

-¿Te sientes bien? , ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?.

-¡No!, estoy bien, gracias.

-Bones, yo… perdón por cómo me comporte hoy.

-No tenías que hacerlo, Booth sabes cuánto odio que te comportes así, me haces sentir como si fuera un objeto de tu propiedad.

-Bones…

-No quiero seguir con esto y terminar en una pelea, mejor hay que tratar de dormir.

Brennan se giró para acostarse de nuevo, Booth hizo lo mismo. Los dos se acostaron y contemplaron el techo silenciosamente por un largo minuto, Brennan se giró para acurrucarse sobre Booth y el al sentir el movimiento de Brennan la miro, pero Brennan al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer miro a Booth.

-Buenas Noches Booth. Y se giró de nuevo para darle la espalda.

Booth al ver la reacción de Brennan solo la miro –Hasta mañana Bones. Le dijo desanimado, eso sucedía a menudo cuando aún la encontraba despierta así que no le sorprendió, ellos dormían juntos todas las noches, pero ella ya no dormía en sus brazos y eso le afectaba a Booth, extrañaba sentirla muy cerca de él. Cerro los ojos e hizo lo mismo se giró para darle la espalda y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Booth apoyando su mentón en su mano miraba fijamente el folder amarillo que se encontraba frente a él, como si quisiera que este le hablara o diera una señal.

-¿Booth?.

-¿Que pasa Sweets? Booth regreso de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Si, Sweets. Booth le respondió al Joven Dr. Con un tono un poco irritado.

-hum, Jason Sanders está aquí.

-Perfecto, ahora llévalo al interrogatorio.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted no vendrá?.

-No, sé que puedes manejarlo, eres bueno en esto, lo as echo cientos de veces, Hodgins tedio las pruebas suficientes ¿no?, ahora ¡hazlo confesar!. Booth se levantó de su silla, se acercó a su compañero y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Pero….. Sweets hizo un gesto que parecía más un puchero y miro al Agente salir de su oficina, no le quedó más remedio que obedecerlo.

Después de haber ido por un café, Booth regreso a su oficina para seguir revisando los folders que había sobre su escritorio, los mismos que revisaba cada día, había veces que se concentraba tanto que descuidaba los demás casos que tenía.

-Tiene que haber algo aquí. Dijo en voz muy baja

Booth abrió uno de los folders el cual se trataba de uno de los expedientes de las víctimas de Pelant. Se perdió entre las miles de hojas que contenía tratando de pensar en una forma de poder llegar hasta Pelant.

-¿Booth?

-¿Sully?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Booth lo miro extrañado

-Paso a saludar. Mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Creo que alguien quiere regresar al FBI. Booth le canto burlonamente.

Sully sonrió ante el gesto de Booth, -No voy a mentirte, a veces lo extraño.

-¿Y….. porqué no regresas?

-Noo… no lo creo. Sully cambio su risa a un gesto más serio. –Booth, te conozco desde hace mucho, hemos sido buenos amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿cierto?.

-¿A que va todo esto? Booth se puso en una postura más seria.

-Bueno… yo… yo te escuche hablar por teléfono ayer.

-¿Qué?. Booth se paró de su silla, sabia a que se refería Sully pero no era un lugar seguro para hablar.

-No tienes que espiarme mientras hablo por teléfono, es algo personal y de mala educación además.

-Lo siento yo solo escuche, y quería ofrecerte mi ayuda, no quería preguntarle a Temperance.

-¡No se te ocurra hacerlo!. Booth miro furioso a su ex compañero.

-Entonces ella no sabe nada. Sully insistió.

-Sully, no te metas, esto no te incumbe.

-Solo quiero ayudar Booth.

Despues de un minuto de silencio Booth miro a Sully más tranquilo.

-¿Quieres ayudar? bueno, acompáñame a la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Es sobre el caso en el que están trabajando ahora?

-Si, Sweets está ahí ahora, quiero que entres conmigo dijiste que extrañabas esto ¿no?.

-¿Quién es Sweets? Y no creo poder entrar no conozco nada del caso. Sully pregunto sin entender a Booth.

-Es un niño Psicólogo trabaja con nosotros desde hace mucho, solo quiero que entres a observar.

-¿Niño? Sully seguía confundido.

Booth tomo uno de los expedientes sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios, Sully lo siguió. Al entrar Sully miro por el cristal.

-Me imagino que ese es el tal Sweets.

-Si te refieres al chico de traje, si.

-Si, pero tenía la duda de que fuera ese chico rubio y con un sentido de vestir muy raro. Sully rio un poco. –Bueno dijiste que era un niño.

-Bueno ese chico rubio es Jason Sanders, Hodgins y sus insectos nos dieron ADN del chico y fibras de una extraña mochila que tiene.

-Y están seguros de que fue él.

-Sabes que los nerds nunca fallan, además para eso te traje aquí.

-Tienes el expediente.

Booth estiro el folder y Sully lo agarro, al abrirlo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Mientras Booth lo miraba.

-Es casi la 1:00 voy al Jeffersonian para ver cómo van. Cuando termines revisarlo lo dejas en mi escritorio. Booth salió de la sala y se dirigió al ascensor.

Sully aguardo unos segundos, y comenzó a ojear el folder.

-Dios, ¿Qué es esto?. Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba las fotos y leía las hojas un poco horrorizado.

Antes de salir de la sala quito una pequeña hoja que se encontraba dentro del folder y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Después se dirigió a la oficina de Booth y dejo el folder.

Habían pasado casi 1 hora, y después de haber recorrido media ciudad Sully saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo.

-Esto es una broma. Después de leer el papel, sully miro la calle en la que estaba parado. –Al Parecer si es aquí. Sully volvió a leer el papel para estar seguro.

"No digas nada, te veo en 1 hra. En 1725 Rhode Island Ave NW , no le digas a nadie a dónde vas…. Y cuando llegues quita la pila de tu celular"

-¿Una Iglesia?. Sully saco su celular y como le ordenaba la nota saco la pila, y la guardo aparte en su otro bolsillo. Contemplo las inmensas puertas negras de la Iglesia la cual tenía un color rojizo, al subir las escaleras, encontró una de las puertas abiertas, y al entrar contemplo la extensa arquitectura la cual en vez de tener iconos cubiertos de oro y ostentosas figuras, era de mármol y pinturas con un toque de la India. No había gente dentro lo que le fue más fácil a Sully poder ubicar a Booth sentado con la cabeza agachada en una de las bancas frente al altar de mármol.

-¿Booth?

-Llegaste temprano.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-¿Apagaste tu celular?

-Sí, hice lo que decía la nota.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.

-Bueno, esta es como mí… fortaleza secreta.

Sully puso una cara de no entender nada de lo que Booth le decía.

-¿Fortaleza?, ¿De qué?

-¿Leíste los archivos de la carpeta?

-Sí, es una locura.

-Dímelo a mí.

Sully se sentó a lado de Booth y miro hacia el altar.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?.

-Bueno creo que este lugar es muy seguro para hablar, y Por qué este tipo es peligroso, créeme es como si estuviera en todas partes, tú ya leíste lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho muy personal, nos ha estado fastidiado desde hace un año, a Hodgins le quito todo su dinero, creo evidencia falsa para Inculpar a Brennan en un homicidio y ella…

-¿Qué?, creo que omitieron ese tipo de información en la plática de ayer. –y Tempe ¿ella…..?.

-Todo está bien, eso ya se resolvió, pero el maldito se cambió de identidad para no ir a la cárcel.

-Entonces este tipo es más que un simple Hacker.

-Ha estado jugando con todos nosotros y ahora el…. A Booth le costó trabajo terminar, no sabía si era seguro contarle todo a Sully.

-¿Fue quien te llamo ayer cierto?

Booth lanzo un suspiro. –Si.

-Quiero a ayudarlos.

-No!, Sully, suficientes personas han muerto ya.

-Te dije que quería ayudar, regresare al FBI, así podre ayudarlos.

-¿Regresar?

-¡Si!.

-Brennan pidió apoyo a uno de sus amigos, y el termino siendo comida para Lobos. ¿Estás seguro que quieres meterte en esto?.

-Me gusta el peligro. Sully sonrió. –Además, ellos no tenían una Fortaleza secreta.

Esta vez Booth sonrió.

-Y Tempe, ¿sabe que pelant ha estado hablando contigo?.

-¡No!, y no debe saberlo. De nuevo el rostro de Booth se puso serio.

-¡Esta bien! . Sully alzo las manos haciendo un gesto de conformidad con Booth.

-No quieres ayudarnos solo para robarme al amor de mi vida ¿cierto?. Booth lo miro de irónico.

-¿Qué?. Sully se sorprendió –No.. yo… bueno ya que trabajaremos juntos en esto seré sincero contigo Booth, si, Temperance fue la razón por la que regrese.

Booth al escucharlo miro a Sully como si fuera a golpearlo.

-¡Espera!, déjame terminar, regrese a DC para saber de ella, ¡si!, pero cuando la vi, supe que algo había cambiado y bueno cuando tu entraste, me lo dejaste muy claro. Sully volvió a sonreír. Creo que fui muy tonto al pensar que ella seguiría libre después de todos estos años, Booth, tienes una maravillosa familia, la cambiaste por completo, me alegra que por fin sea feliz, se lo merece, los dos lo merecen, Booth te conozco desde hace mucho eres un buen amigo, si yo estuviera en tu situación sé que arias lo mismo por mí.

Booth sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. -Claro que sí y Perdón si me porte muy frio contigo, no pude controlar los celos, solo que el verte ahí me trajo recuerdos y bueno, yo…. ¡dios! Yo, solo la extraño demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas? Sully sonrió incrédulo.

-Bueno, aún hay más, Bones, mi Bones , me pidió matrimonio. Booth sonrió al recordar la forma en la que Brennan se le había propuesto.

-¿Quee? ¿Ella te pidió a ti…..?.

-Sí!, bueno, yo le había dicho que ella tenía que ser la que me propusiera matrimonio, esa fue una forma de decirle que esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista para casarse conmigo.

-¿Y qué paso?.

La sonrisa de Booth desapareció inmediatamente. –Bueno, esa misma tarde Pelant me llamo y me dijo que tenía que deshacer el compromiso, y si le decía lo que sucedía mataría a personas al azar, ese tipo ha estado vigilándonos.

-Eso suena un poco dramático y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no puedo permitir eso. Pelant no solo mataría a cualquier persona, ayer el maldito me llamo para para recordármelo pero esta vez menciono a Christine. No puedo poner en riesgo a mi familia.

-Hijo de… Sully se enfureció, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. –Ese tipo está enfermo.

-No tuve más remedio que hacerlo, ¿sabes cuánto trabajo fue para Brennan poder arriesgarse a pedírmelo?, esa noche me dijo que todo estaba bien, pero yo no le creí nada, todo es diferente ahora, ella es tan fría, nos hemos peleado por todo, nuestra relación se está desvaneciendo y… yo no quiero perderla, la amo con toda mi vida, pero ella debe pensar que no la quiero, tengo que hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí.

-Conozco a Tempe ella es… tan racional, pero Booth todo ha cambiado, son una familia, tienes que encontrar la forma de recuperarla sin ponerla en peligro a ella y a Christine.

-Estas últimas semanas me he roto la cabeza pensando en una forma de hacerlo.

-La encontraras. Sully apoyo su mano en el hombro de Booth. –Tenemos que crear un plan para atrapar a ese tipo.

-Si, lo aremos.

Sully agacho la mirada como si su mente se hubiera perdido en otra cosa.

-¿Estas bien?.

-Si, yo solo…. No es nada.

-Vamos, ¿dime que sucede?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si había conocido alguna mujer?.

-Si. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ellie. Sully sonrió mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

-Y ¿Qué paso con ella?.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que no luche lo suficiente por ella.

-¿Qué?

-La conocí en Jamaica, 1 años después de que me fui, ella estaba de vacaciones, aún recuerdo ese día, lucia tan hermosa. Sully sonrio al recordar el tiempo que había pasado con esa mujer.

-¿Y….Que paso?

-Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, no sé, creo que de pronto se aburrió de todo, ella es abogada.

-Abogadas son complicadas. Booth bromeo.

-Creí que estábamos en el paraíso, los primeros años para ella fueron como vacaciones, pero creo que con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no quería vivir así, discutíamos sobre nuestros planes a futuro, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo, ella quería que tuviéramos una vida juntos en tierra, quería dejar de navegar conmigo para poder establecernos y yo fui muy estúpido y rechace todo, hace 6 meses cuando paramos en México ella simplemente se fue, y yo la deje ir, no hice nada para detenerla.

-¿Y la amas?

-Estos meses sin ella, han sido duros, la he extrañado mucho, y si ¡la amo!.

-¿Por que no la buscas?

-Me imagino que ya está en Los Ángeles, de donde es, no sé, no creo que quiera verme, tal vez no fuimos hechos para estar juntos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no la buscas?, tal vez el destino te vuelva a juntar con ella.

-¿Destino?

-Si! Bueno después del intento fallido de pedirle matrimonio a la mama de Parker, me tomo mucho tiempo volver a tener una relación seria, Hasta que conocí a una mujer que puso mi mundo entero de cabeza y una vez le pedí una oportunidad, le suplique que me diera una oportunidad y ella me rechazo, tal vez aun no era el momento, bueno, después tomamos rumbos separados, yo me fui a Afganistan, y trate de olvidarla con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude, si, encontré a otra mujer pero no era lo mismo, al regresar me di cuenta que la seguía queriendo pero yo ya tenía una relación con esta otra chica se llama Hannah, y después ella se dio cuenta que había cometido un error que quería estar conmigo, creo que yo aún seguía enfadado porque ella me había rechazado, cada vez que lo recuerdo siento que fui muy estúpido al rechazarla pero bueno, por un intento desesperado de olvidarla y ser feliz alado de otra mujer, le pedí matrimonio a Hannah.

-¿Qué? Sully no entendía a Booth ni su historia amorosa. ¿será una metáfora? ¿Qué no se llamaba Rebecca la madre de Parker? Se preguntaba así mismo, tratando de entender lo que Booth le decía.

-Si!, bueno ella me rechazo, Booth sonrió recordando aquellos hechos. -Me enfade tanto ¿Por qué todas las mujeres a las que les ofrecía mi amor me rechazaban? Pero ahora lo recuerdo y me alegra tanto que lo hayan hecho.

Sully cada vez entendía menos.

-Y bueno ella. Booth sonrió aún más. –ella estuvo siempre conmigo

¿Hannah? Sully pregunto confundido.

-¡No! A la cual rechace cuando estaba con ella.

-¡Haaaaa!. Sully aún no entendía por qué Booth no le hablaba claro, o almenos con los nombres de las mujeres de las que hablaba.

-Bueno, un día, la mire, me miro con esos brillantes ojos azules, ¡Dios! tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto…. y bueno..… de inmediato supe que ese era el momento, era el momento perfecto para estar juntos. Y lo fue, ella me ha dado tanto, una hija preciosa, un hogar, una familia.

Sully ya sabía a lo que Booth se refería o más bien a quien.

-hemos esperado tanto para estar juntos, hemos pasado por tanto por el momento correcto de estar juntos, nos hemos separado tantas veces, pero siempre hay algo que de alguna manera hace que todo vuelva a su lugar, porque simplemente ambos nos pertenecemos. Tal vez el tiempo y el destino, encuentre el momento correcto y haga que te encuentres con esa chica y seas feliz, pero tú no tienes que dejar de luchar por ella.

Sully sonrió y miro a Booth. –Tal vez tengas razón.

En otra parte de la ciudad Angela se acercaba a la oficina de Brennan.

-¡Atraparon al malo!.

-¿Jason confeso?

-Si, Sweets llamo, para avisar.

-¿Sweets? Y…. ¿Booth? ¿El dijo algo?

-No cariño, solo llamo Sweets, de echo creía que Booth estaba aquí.

Brennan suspiro, mientras Angela se acercaba a tomarla por el hombro.

-¿No has hablado con él?

-No, esta mañana se fue muy rápido a su oficina. Dijo Brennan un poco desanimada.

-Sabes, me he puesto a pensar y… ¿y si Pelant tiene que ver en esto?

-¿Pelant?

-Si, tal vez amenazo a Booth.

-Si, lo he pensado también, pero no lo creo, ¿el que ganaría con todo esto?.

-¡Fastidiar!, piénsalo, es muy raro todo esto.

Brennan se quedó callada tratando de analizar todas las posibilidades que se había planteado antes.

-ya son las 3 es hora de comer, Hodgins entro a la oficina.

-¿Vienes Brennan? Angela distrajo a su amiga.

-No, vallan ustedes.

-¿Segura?

-Si, Angela.

Angela y Hodgins se alejaron mientras el celular de Brennan sonaba.

-Brennan

-¡Bones! Tenemos un caso paso por ti en 10 min.

-Está bien, preparare mis cosas.

Brennan corrió hacia la oficina de Cam quien ya tenía puesto su traje y estaba preparando sus herramientas.

-Dra. Tenemos un caso.

-Si Booth, ya me llamo.

Brennan tomo varias cajas y un traje para ponérselo.

-¿y Bones?. Booth apresurado le pregunto a Cam.

-Está cambiándose.

-Ya estoy lista. Grito Brennan mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Podrían llevarme? Michelle se llevó mi coche esta mañana.

-Claro. Le contesto Brennan.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen Booth se acercó a Sweets quien ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Sweets? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto no es bueno. Sweets se dirigió a Booth, Cam y Brennan que ya se encontraban enfrente del.

-¿Qué pasa?. Le dijo Cam.

-Este cuerpo está intacto y no tiene más de 2 horas, dijo Brennan acercándose al cuerpo.

-¿Qué?, entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. Pregunto Cam.

-Esta es la casa de Anna Samuels. Contesto Sweets.

-¿Qué?, grito Booth.

-Anna se encontraba en arresto domiciliario, hasta que se recuperara, habían 2 policías que vigilaban, los 2 están muertos.

-Entonces escapo. Dijo Cam.

-No, forzaron la puerta trasera.

-la ayudaron a escapar. Dijo Booth

-¿Pelant?. Pregunto Brennan.

-Es posible. Le respondió Sweets.

-Vino a rescatar a su cómplice. Supuso Cam.

-O tal vez a deshacerse de ella. Dijo Booth con un tono molesto, Pelant estaba cerca, y a punto de hacer su siguiente movimiento, pero él se estaba preparando para contraatacarlo.


	4. Chapter 4 -Escape

**Hola de nuevo a todos n.n les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia que espero les esté gustando, ya saben díganme si les agrada, si le hace falta algo, no se, quejas o sugerencias jajajaja o lo que sea, dejen sus RW xD **

**Y Bueno gracias por sus comentarios enserio que son muy alentadores para continuar…..**

** .12: **_**Hola! Hahaha. Pues mira seguiré actualizando en fin de semana ya sea sábado o Domingo, y sii Sully será de mucha ayuda pero tal vez a cierta persona no le agrade mucho : O.**_

**Lurbones: ;) **_**sii, Pelant pagara y ya verás de qué manera, la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas locas.**_

**Guest: **_**Te pareció intenso? bueno Esperaaa a leer lo que viene :O**_

**Espaa 24: **_**Bueno primero que nada pido disculpas por mi disgrafía disléxica (es un trastorno en la forma de emplear la escritura, es decir que a veces confundo las letras y no escribo las palabras correctamente otros la llamarían faltas de ortografía xD pero en mi caso si es un problema :C ) y bueno mi autocorrector que no me ayuda en nada y a veces cambia las palabras sin que me dé cuenta xD. Créeme me es muy difícil escribir con este problema, pero en fin bueno un tapete es más un accesorio decorativo el cual esta echo de tela como una alfombra pero más pequeño. Y bueno lo de "acomodar la mesa" me referia a que comenzaron a poner lo necesario en la mesa para comer. Y bueno los celulares, si existen! El término celular ("móvil" como tú lo llamas) es usado en Latinoamérica. Es el mismo caso con lo de "pilas", y bueno lo de actualizar ya dije que será en fin de semana, sé que es verano y eso quiere decir vacaciones, pero desgraciadamente desde que entre a la Universidad el termino vacaciones y verano ya no existen para mí :C , porque no las tengo, créeme quisiera actualizar lo más rápido posible pero a veces tengo mucha tarea y no puedo actualizar. Enserio que tratare de hacerla lo más entendible para ti de todas formas si no le entiendes a algunas palabras me dices ;).**_

_**booth bones: Gracias :3 espero que te este gustando.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

***BONES y sus Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y sus respectivos creadores***

**Capítulo 4.**

Al llegar a la escena del crimen Booth se acercó a Sweets quien ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Sweets? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto no es bueno. Sweets se dirigió a Booth, Cam y Brennan que ya se encontraban enfrente del.

-¿Qué pasa?. Le dijo Cam.

-Este cuerpo está intacto y no tiene más de 2 horas, dijo Brennan acercándose al cuerpo.

-¿Qué?, entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. Pregunto Cam.

-Esta es la casa de Anna Samuels. Contesto Sweets.

-¿Qué?, grito Booth.

-Anna se encontraba en arresto domiciliario, hasta que se recuperara, habían 2 policías que vigilaban, los 2 están muertos.

-Entonces escapo. Dijo Cam.

-No, forzaron la puerta trasera.

-la ayudaron a escapar. Dijo Booth

-¿Pelant?. Pregunto Brennan.

-Es posible. Le respondió Sweets.

-Vino a rescatar a su cómplice. Supuso Cam.

-O tal vez a deshacerse de ella. Dijo Booth con un tono molesto, Pelant estaba cerca, y a punto de hacer su siguiente movimiento, pero él se estaba preparando para contraatacarlo.

-Quiero que los lleven al Jeffersonian, yo me encargare de hacer la autopsia. Ordeno Cam.

-Ya la escucharon. Grito Booth.

-La puerta trasera, la forzaron por dentro no por fuera. Dijo Sweets después de hablar con otro de los elementos del FBI.

-¿Por dentro?. Pegunto Cam.

-Sí, desde que la policía llego aquí sellaron todas las ventanas y la puerta trasera.

-No es seguro que Pelant la allá ayudado a escapar. Dijo Brennan

-¿Quien más podría ayudarla a escapar sin que sonara esto?. Dijo Booth mientras sostenía con su pluma el brazalete electrónico que le habían puesto a Anna para evitar que saliera de su casa el cual se encontraba en una mesa pequeña alado de un sillón.

-¿Pero si Anna tenia Brazalete que hacían los policías aquí? Ademas, Pudieron haber salido por la puerta principal pero salieron por la trasera –Dijo Cam un poco confundida.

-Controlaban el acceso de las enfermeras que por ratos venían a revisar a Anna, y utilizaron la puerta trasera para activar la alarma contra robos, así los policías llegaban primero antes que el FBI, y este brazalete es un regalo de Pelant para nosotros. Dijo Booth furioso.

-Eso quiere decir que posiblemente él se hizo pasar por un enfermero y así le fue fácil matar a los 2 policías y huir con Anna. Dijo Cam.

Si él estuvo aquí, tenemos que encontrar evidencia. Dijo Booth.

-De eso se encargara Hodgins. Dijo Brennan

-Sweets! Quiero que localices a Hodgins para que venga a revisar todo el lugar. Cam se dirigió a Sweets con un tono serio y el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sweets se alejó a un lugar menos ruidoso para poder llamar a Hodgins mientras Cam y Brennan salían de la casa para regresar al Jeffersonian.

-Hodgins pasara primero al laboratorio y después vendrá para revisar todo esto. Sweets le dijo a Booth.

-Muy bien llevare a Brennan y a Cam al laboratorio y regreso.

-Brennan. Sweets miro con curiosidad a Booth.

-No empieces. Le dijo Booth seriamente.

-Yo no dije nada, pero si…..

-Adiós Sweets. Booth se giró de inmediato para evitar que Sweets siguiera hablando, pues el más que nadie había notado el cambio que había entre él y Brennan, además de que había estado evitando ese tipo de preguntas por parte de Sweets.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya de regreso en el laboratorio..

-Iré a preparar todo a la sala de autopsias. Dijo cam mientras se alejaba.

-¡Oye Bones! Son casi las 6, ¿ya comiste?. Pregunto Booth tomando delicadamente de la mano a brennan para evitar que se alejara.

-No, pero no tengo hambre, esperare a llegar a casa. Le contesto zafándose de su mano.

-¿Estas segura?.

-Si, Nos vemos Booth. Le dijo mientras se alejaba, A Booth no le quedo de otra que regresar con Sweets para ver si Hodgins ya estaba en la casa de Anna buscando alguna evidencia.

.

.

.

.

.

-Este lugar está limpio. Dijo Hodgins.

-Sigue Buscando. Booth subió su tono de voz, era evidente que estaba furioso.

-Seguiré buscando. Hodgins se alejó para revisar la puerta trasera y así huir de la furia de Booth.

-¿Se encuentra bien Angente…..?

-Si, Sweets, ¿sabes qué?, llámame cuando encuentren algo. Booth al mirar su reloj salió de inmediato de la escena del crimen.

.

.

.

.

En el Jeffersonian Cam se encontraba haciendo la autopsia a los cuerpos que acababan de encontrar.

-Encontraste algo. Le dijo Brennan un poco impaciente.

-Nada más que el disparo en la cabeza, por las marcas en la bala es evidente que utilizaron un silenciador, no hay marcas de algún otro tipo de lesión en ambos cuerpos. Le contesto Cam.

-Revise las Radiografías, solo fracturas remodeladas nada que pueda ayudarnos. Dijo Brennan con desilusión.

-¡Hodgins llamo!, no encontró ninguna evidencia. Dijo Ángela mientras entraba. –No hay rastro para inculparlo en esto.

-¡Pero tenemos que encontrar a ambos!, antes de que traten de asesinar a alguien más. Dijo Cam.

-O que Anna sea la siguiente víctima. Dijo Brennan.

-Mientras esos dos estén por ahí, libres, todos nosotros corremos peligro. El tono de Angela era preocupado.

-Es mejor que vallamos a casa, tratemos de tranquilizarnos y mañana continuaremos con esto. Dijo Cam.

-Tienes razón es mejor que todos vallamos a descansar, Cariño, ¿traes tu coche?. Angela se dirigio a su amiga la cual se dirigía a su oficina.

-No, pero me iré en taxi.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Con esos locos al acecho?, No!, yo te llevare.

-No es necesario Ange.

-No acepto un no, así que ve por tus cosas.

A Brennan no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, después de haber recogido a sus pequeños, Angela llevo a su amiga a su casa.

-Gracias Ange.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nos vemos mañana.

Apenas estaba oscureciendo y las calles comenzaron a iluminarse, Brennan se quedó unos minutos contemplando la iluminación de vecindario junto a su pequeña, El hecho de que Pelant estaba de nuevo al acecho, la hizo sentir vigilada lo que le provocó escalofríos.

De inmediato entro a la casa, y trato de relajarse un poco, preparo la cena y estuvo jugando un poco con Christine hasta que esta se quedó dormida, casi eran las 11 pm su pequeña ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación, ella se encontraba en la sala, todo estaba tan silencioso y ella no podía evitar el terror y la preocupación que la gobernaba el solo pensar que Pelant estaba cerca y que Booth aún no estaba con ella. Booth no la había llamado desde que la dejo en el laboratorio, ¿Se encontrara bien? Era lo único en lo que pensaba, después de varios intentos fallidos de llamarle -¡Demonios! Tiene apagado su celular, ¿Dónde estás Booth?. Brennan cada vez estaba más preocupada, sabía que se estaba comportando muy irracional, pero desde que comenzó una familia a lado de Booth se había convertido en otra persona, aquellos sentimientos que ella no se había permitido sentir por mucho tiempo, ahora la atormentaban. De pronto un sonido en la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo sintió un alivio profundo. De inmediato se levantó del sillón para asegurarse de que él había llegado.

-¡Bones! Después de haber entrado Booth miro a Brennan quien se encontraba de pie mirándolo. ¿Estás bien?¿Paso algo?. Pudo notar el miedo y preocupación en sus ojos, y el no pudo evitar sentirse igual.

-No, estoy bien. Brennan quería correr a abrazarlo, decirle que había estado aterrada de pensar que Pelant pudiera haberle hecho algo, también tenía ganas de reclamarle por qué había llegado tan tarde y por qué la había tenido sufriendo por no contestarle las llamadas, pero otra parte de ella le decía que eso era irracional. –Prepare la cena, hay un poco de pasta sobre la mesa, por si quieres comer algo. Brennan se giró y subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Booth se quedó mirándola, sabía que no estaba bien y ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba, ella había estado preocupada por que Pelant había atacado de nuevo y ahora no estaba solo, probablemente elle creía que le había pasado algo. -Eres un idiota. Se decía a si mismo mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza. –Debí haberle avisado que llegaría tarde, ¡Demonios! Pero ella no puede saber en dónde he estado. Booth no podía evitar las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que en esos momentos él no tenía permitido hacerlo, tenía que de alguna forma hacerla sentir mejor.

Brennan ya se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, era más bien una especie de excusa para no dormir y esperar a Booth hasta que entrara a la habitación.

-¿Que pasa?. Brennan miro preocupada a Booth quien entraba con Christine en sus brazos.

-Nada, Christine despertó y me dijo que quería dormir con nosotros.

-Pero no la escuche llorar, además no creo que ella te allá dicho eso.

-Bueno, es que ella despertó y no se… es mejor que duerma con nosotros esta noche.

A Brennan le fascinaba la idea, de alguna forma estaría cerca de su pequeña y de Booth, y eso la hacía sentir más tranquila, acomodo las almohadas y Booth recostó a Christine la cual, después de acostarse abrazo a su mama, de inmediato Brennan sonrió y la abrazo cerrando los ojos para poder dormirse.

Al ver el gesto de sus dos mujeres Booth esbozo una gran sonrisa, sabía que ahora Brennan estaría más tranquila, además de que el tenerlas cerca lo tranquilizaba. Después de apagar las luces se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando por unos minutos a sus mujeres las cuales seguían abrazadas y dormidas.

-Hasta mañana Bones. Le dijo Booth muy sueve.

-Hasta mañana Booth. Le contesto Brennan la cual estaba más dormida que despierta.

**Si ya sé que es muy corto pero como leí todos los spoilers que salieron en el comic con (En especial con el video de David proponiéndole matrimonio a Emily claro como su personaje Booth, enserio que aún no lo supero) y he tenido que cambiar, agregar y quitarle cosas a la historia, además de que ninguna de las opciones que he imaginado para hacer pagar a Pelant me parecen suficientes (acepto sugerencias de cómo quieren que pague) xD bueno espero que les allá gustado este pequeño capitulo prometo que los que siguen serán mas largos.**


End file.
